fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Story of Game Master
This is the story of Game Master. Chapter 1: Newfound Powers At the age of 13 and was at junior high school while competing in the Worldwide Game Master Championships, Arcade spends his afternoon playing video games on the Nintendo 64 and the original PlayStation. He enjoys Pokémon Stadium, Super Smash Bros., Megaman Legend, Doom 64, Spyro the Dragon, Crash Bandicoot, Star Fox 64, Twisted Metal, Ape Escape, Donkey Kong 64, Conker's Bad Fur Day, and many more. He sometimes chat with his online friends via 4thWalllink.Com where gamers can interact online. But there was a twist to his gaming prowess, one Saturday night, his TV turned on its own playing games automatically. Arcade approach the TV to turn it off but then lightning struck the TV as well as Arcade but even though he was harmed from the lightning strike, he's starting to see over 10,000 gaming experience from the past to the future. After the event, he woke up at Peacekeeper Hospital where the doctor notice and said, "Welcome Back." "Where am I," said Arcade. "You're at the Hospital, and (sighs)... let's say you survived a incident that could've killed you," said the Doctor. "Wait, the lightning, it could've killed me, why am I still alive," said Arcade. "In my theory, healing factor, one of the video gaming experience, you were gifted with a unique ability to materialize skills from games," said the Doctor, "one example is Sonic's natural speed and homing attack, the others Ryu's Hadoken along with Ken's Shoryuken and Akuma's Shun Goku Satsu or Raging Demon, and possibly summon up Pokeballs with a random Pokémon of your choice." "so what you saying is, I can use my gaming prowess as a superpower unlike many comic heroes from DC and Marvel," said Arcade, "is it invincible or does it have a weakness." "Well by looking at your X-ray, it does has a limit, though it is unlimited but it involves recharging at each title used," said Arcade, "in other words, if you use a Pokémon from a summoned Pokeball, you can't do it twice. But you can use other abilities such as healing factor, breathe underwater indefinitely, and a genius intellect. "Wow, I never knew that my gaming prowess after that incident becomes something amazing," said Arcade. "Now even though I am discharging you for school's sake, do me a favor and don't use your abilities for selfish or comical reasons," said the Doctor. "Thanks, and I'll take your advice," said Arcade. But at school during lunch, he wasn't expecting one of his video game abilities being a Metal Cap from Super Mario 64 has stopped a punch from a bully named Derek which hurt his knuckles. And Arcade got away before he gets into anymore trouble. As he trying to think about what to do in the situation he's in until his mind is starting to sense Derek's incoming punch using his walkthrough sense which is a combination of predicting movement and attacks and strategizing the situation of how to beat certain enemies or get past obstacles. Derek missed and hit the air instead and said, "I don't know what you did freak but you will pay for it." Then Arcade's friends: his best friend Gary, Taylor, and his girlfriend Alexis backed his up and Gary said, "Listen, we don't know how either so just back off Derek." "Yeah and beside, he already got hospitalized once so leave him be," said Taylor. But even though Gary and Taylor got into their fighting stance to defend Arcade, Arcade accidentally summoned a Pokéball and Alexis said, "a Pokéball". When the ball hit the floor, it released Charizard and almost burned Derek with Flamethrower but it did left flame across the school's hallways and Derek said frightened, "You freak," then ran off. Alexis and the others looked at Arcade and Arcade said, "I'm sorry," then ran off. After Gary, Taylor, and Alexis saw Arcade ran off, they were confused, not angry, that Arcade changed since the incident. Chapter 2: Moving to Meridian City At the age of 18, Arcade or by his real name Lorenzo Gradius moved out of his parents' home to Uncle Salaman's in Meridian City. When he arrived, he didn't think that it was bigger than he can imagine. After settling into his Uncle's home, his uncle said, "enjoying your new room". "A little, I'm just adjusting," said Lorenzo. "You know, after I watch many of your tournaments, I did come up with a unique philosophy," said Lorenzo's uncle, "I was going to share with you before your next tournament while I've came to visit, but with your gaming abilities, I might as well do so before it's too late." "Tell me what," said Lorenzo. "Your Mind and Skill will improve your gaming prowess even when at the highest difficulty," said Lorenzo's uncle. "Thanks, I'll remember that," said Lorenzo. Then his uncle leaves the room, and after some thinking, he decided to make a costume to fit his new powers. After several tries of balled-up papers and endless sharpening, he finally made one, a blue suit with green trimming with a red mask and a green gear-like G symbol along with red gloves and boots. He also decides on the name that fits his game materialization powers known as Game Master. So he started to make the suit and research on the internet combined with his genius intellect by hacking into the future of gaming to learn how the skills of each game's characters work, when he did use Ratchet's Combuster from the reimagined version of the 2002 game, he accidentally shot a hole in the wall. His Uncle came up hearing gunfire and said, "what happened, who the heck shot the gun." "That was my fault," said Lorenzo. "Huh, I see," said Lorenzo's uncle looking at the wall, "don't worry, I'll patch it up tomorrow morning while you're at high school, for right now, wash up for dinner," "Thanks," said Lorenzo.